


The Best Seat in the House

by GayForWerewolves



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), seriously this is just fluff, short and sweet and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: Every seat in the living room is full of boxes or Crowley oh no wherever shall Aziraphale sit~?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The Best Seat in the House

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be just a simple post about the concept of this on tumblr but here we are.

Aziraphale was in the process of moving into Crowley's flat when one afternoon he walked into the living room with a book in one hand and a cup of cocoa in the other only to realize that there was nowhere to sit. The couch had several boxes on it, mostly clothes, and a pile of his comfiest pillows and blankets to cozy up the living spaces. His own favorite armchair had just recently been brought to the flat from his place above the shop but it, too, was full. There was a small trunk of shoes on top of a heavy box of books ("Do you really need to bring _more_ books into my flat, angel?" Crowley had complained when he dropped the box into the seat. " _Our_ flat, darling" Aziraphale had replied and Crowley had trailed off into flustered noises.)

The only spot left was the only piece of comfortable furniture that Crowley owned apart from his bed. It was a big and squared modern black armchair that matched the rest of Crowley's aesthetic, yet the cushions inside were very squashy and the black leather upholstery was buttery soft. Aziraphale had curled up in it to read and drink cocoa on several occasions since moving in. Except currently it contained Crowley.

He was on his phone typing away, a sneaky little smirk on his face and Aziraphale rolled his eyes. Crowley was probably baiting some misguidedly arrogant idiot on the internet. He hadn't looked up when Aziraphale entered the room from the kitchen with his cocoa.

Aziraphale could miracle the box and trunk from his chair but where would he put them? The floor was also pretty full with boxes which was why they were stacked on the furniture too. He could go sit on the bed but he wanted to sit in the same room as Crowley. Aziraphale stood where he was, a little pout on his face, and fretted.

Crowley shifted as he thought, one leg thrown over the arm. It was....a pretty big arm chair. Feasibly two relatively small people could easily snuggle up together on the chair but Aziraphale knew that he was by no means "relatively small". Then again, Crowley had never complained at being squeezed into tight spaces with Aziraphale before. A sneaky little grin replaced the pout on Aziraphale's face.

Crowley barely registered the sound of Aziraphale putting his book and angel wing mug down on the little table next to the chair. (He was having much too much fun arguing about Original Sin with some poor dumbass on twitter. Of all people to argue with about that subject this hapless fool had chosen the very serpent of Eden. What an idiot.) But when he suddenly had a lapful of soft and warm angel he was sputtering and flailing.

"What _are_ you doing!?" He asked, quickly shifting to try to make them fit better as Aziraphale snuggled against him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Aziraphale pressed a soft kiss to Crowley's cheek while he leaned to grab his cocoa off the little table.

"Taking up my space." Crowley grumbled. But he wound a hand around Aziraphale's plush middle, a finger or two slipping under the hem of Aziraphale's soft argyle sweater to pet at his skin, and pressed a kiss into Aziraphale's fluffy white curls.

"Oh no, dear." Aziraphale replied with a serene smile while handing Crowley's phone back to him from where it had fallen between the cushions and taking his own book off the table. "I'm merely taking the best seat in the house."


End file.
